prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
New Age Outlaws
The New Age Outlaws (also known as the James Gang and the Voodoo Kin Mafia) were a professional wrestling tag team in the World Wrestling Federation (WWF) and Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) consisting of Road Dogg/B.G. James and Billy Gunn/Kip James. As members of the second incarnation of the professional wrestling stable D-Generation X, the New Age Outlaws became extremely popular in the late 1990s. In the same time period, the New Age Outlaws had the third highest merchandise sales in the WWF after Stone Cold Steve Austin and The Rock.The original text of an interview on WWF.com in which the interviewer references the sales of New Age Outlaws merchandise History World Wrestling Federation Formation (1997) The Outlaws first formed on a 1997 episode of Shotgun Saturday Night when struggling superstars Billy Gunn and "Road Dogg" Jesse James, then known as Rock-a-Billy and "The Real Double J" Jesse James respectively, ended a feud between them and teamed up. On a later edition of Monday Night Raw, Jesse James walked out to the ring following a loss by Rock-A-Billy and asked him to turn on his manager The Honky Tonk Man and team with him. Rock-A-Billy answered by smashing a guitar on Honky Tonk Man's head and telling James he was in. Rock-A-Billy re-dubbed himself "Bad Ass" Billy Gunn and Jesse James rechristened himself The Road Dogg. The team made an immediate impact on the WWF tag team scene with blatant attacks against other tag teams and, not having an entrance theme, walking out to the ring with only Road Dogg making a rant against their opponents over the PA system. The team became known for pulling wins out of nowhere via cheating and use of weapons. Tag Team Champions and DX (1997–1998) By the end of 1997, they had defeated the Legion of Doom for the WWF Tag Team Title. Not only did the team win the titles that night, but they also got their "Outlaws" nickname when they "stole" the win and then ran to a waiting car, prompting Raw announcer Jim Ross to liken them to outlaws leaving a robbery. The name stuck and the New Age Outlaws quickly became one of the most hated teams in the WWF. During their feud with LOD, the Outlaws joined D-Generation X (DX) in assaulting the team on an episode of Monday Night Raw. Shortly before the Royal Rumble in 1998, the New Age Outlaws began a feud with Mick Foley, first fighting him as Dude Love, then as Mankind and finally Cactus Jack. When it became apparent that he needed help dealing with the Outlaws, Foley brought in Chainsaw Charlie. This feud was highlighted by the Outlaws locking Cactus Jack and Chainsaw Charlie in a dumpster and sending it off the entrance ramp on to the concrete floor. At WrestleMania XIV, the New Age Outlaws lost the titles to Cactus Jack and Chainsaw Charlie in a Dumpster match. The next night on Raw, however, with the aid of Triple H and X-Pac, the Outlaws regained the title and officially joined DX. Joining DX switched The Outlaws from heels to tweeners, and they feuded with many different tag teams over the course of 1998. Their immense popularity was part of what helped the WWF challenge World Championship Wrestling for ratings supremacy during the Monday Night Wars. They lost the tag title to Kane and Mankind in the summer of 1998, only to regain the titles from that same team at SummerSlam in a handicap match after Kane no-showed. In late 1998 Vince McMahon's Corporation tried to tempt the Outlaws away from DX and failed, which led to the Outlaws losing the title to Corporation members Ken Shamrock and Big Boss Man. Break up (1999) As 1999 started, the Outlaws slowly began to drift apart, with each man striving for singles gold. Road Dogg began to move towards the Hardcore Title, while Billy Gunn began to challenge for the Intercontinental Championship (during the course of these challenges, Road Dogg won the IC title and Gunn won the Hardcore title). As 1999 continued and the team was officially no more, Gunn won the King of the Ring tournament and eventually turned heel. During the fall of 1999 the Outlaws reunited, first as faces, but then as heels when they rejoined the reformed (and now solidly heel) DX. No Way Out 2000 saw the final end of the Outlaws when Billy Gunn received a serious arm injury during a match with the Dudley Boyz. Gunn exited DX after "losing his cool" and getting into a fight with all DX members. Road Dogg was released from his WWF contract in early 2001, while Billy Gunn was released from his contract in 2004 after ten years with the company. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling 4Live Kru "Road Dogg" Jesse James debuted in Total Nonstop Action Wrestling on September 18, 2002 under his birth name, B.G. James. In July 2003, he formed a stable with Konnan and Ron "The Truth" Killings known as the 3Live Kru (3LK). The trio went on to become fan favorites and eventually won the NWA World Tag Team Championship on two occasions. Billy Gunn debuted in TNA at Against All Odds on February 13, 2005, interfering in the NWA World Heavyweight Championship bout between Jeff Jarrett and the challenging Kevin Nash. Gunn struck Nash with a chair, but he was able to kick out of Jarrett's subsequent pin attempt. After Gunn seized the NWA World Heavyweight Championship belt in order to strike Nash with it, B.G. James ran to the ring and wrestled it away from him. B.G. James and Gunn, now renamed The New Age Outlaw (later shortened to just The Outlaw), came into conflict once more on April 24, at Lockdown, when Jarrett, The Outlaw and Monty Brown faced Diamond Dallas Page, Sean Waltman and B.G. James (who was replacing an injured Kevin Nash) in a Lethal Lockdown match. Page, Waltman and James were victorious, although during the match James and The Outlaw refrained from fighting one another. Through October and November 2005, "The Outlaw" (now using the name Kip James, due to threats from the WWE that "The Outlaw" sounded too similar to their trademarked New Age Outlaws name) helped 3LK numerous times during their feud with Team Canada. Although he was obviously helping the Kru at every turn, Konnan refused to trust Kip. On the November 26 episode of TNA Impact!, and even though Konnan had his doubts, 3LK inducted Kip into the group and renamed themselves the 4Live Kru. At Turning Point, however, Konnan turned on the group, eventually forming his own group, The Latin American Xchange (LAX). Killings also went out on his own afterward, leaving only Kip and B.G. together. The James Gang (2006) On January 14, 2006 Kip James and B.G. James, now calling themselves The James Gang, announced that they had reunited in the face of Konnan and his new group after LAX attacked BG's father "Bullet" Bob Armstrong. Their official in-ring reunion took place the next night at Final Resolution, where they defeated the Diamonds in the Rough. Their feud with LAX continued and included several more appearances by "Bullet" Bob Armstrong, including an Arm Wrestling match between Konnan and the 67-year-old Armstrong. In May 2006, The James Gang began a feud with Team 3D over which of them was the greatest tag team. The James Gang picked up a victory over Team 3D at Sacrifice after Kip used a pipe on Brother Devon. They met again at Slammiversary, with Team 3D picking up the win this time. With the teams standing at 1-1 (and Brother Runt returning to in-ring action), Team 3D challenged The James Gang to find themselves a partner and face them (Brother Runt included) in a 6-man tag match at Victory Road. Whereas Team 3D expected them to get someone from their family (such as "Bullet" Bob Armstrong), the James Gang "made a deal with the devil" and paid James Mitchell to have Abyss team up with them instead. The James Gang and Abyss won the no-disqualification 6-man tag match after Abyss Black Hole Slammed Brother Runt onto a table and got the pin. Voodoo Kin Mafia (2006–2008) On the November 2 edition of Impact!, Kip and B.G. James cut a worked-shoot promo announcing they were quitting the company out of frustration. During the promo B.G. claimed that TNA had mismanaged him during his run there, and as Kip attempted to speak into the microphone it was cut off. Attempts to use an announcers microphone and scream directly to the crowd were met with another microphone cutting and then the show abruptly going to commercial. After a November 11 house show in Connecticut (where World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) is based) was canceled, TNA filmed a vignette at WWE headquarters featuring the James Gang discussing the show cancellation, posting it on their website two days later. This vignette was followed with a promo on the November 16 Impact!, during which they announced that they had been given "creative control", and were changing their name to the Voodoo Kin Mafia (VKM for short, a play on Vincent Kennedy McMahon's initials) and declaring "war" on WWE. During the "war" they called out the revived D-Generation X (DX), calling it a "failure" and stated that the original run was saved by their insertion as The New Age Outlaws in 1998. During their matches and promos on TNA television they continually included references to DX, including use of their signature taunts and maneuvers. Soon a series of vignettes began airing on Impact! with B.G. and Kip in and around Stamford, Connecticut, calling out Paul Levesque, Michael Hickenbottom, and Vince McMahon. During the vignettes they said they were trying to get a cease and desist letter signed and get WWE to stop using the DX name. The vignettes were notable for using the same style of humor as the original DX while running down the revived DX for doing the same thing. When The Hardys reunited for December to Dismember and issued an open challenge the TNA website quickly posted a message from VKM accepting, though it had already been accepted by MNM. On December 1, VKM showed up at a WWE house show at the Knoxville Civic Center with Vince Russo, Jeremy Borash, and a camera crew. They interviewed fans outside, filmed themselves purchasing tickets and eventually entered the building, watching the main event match - featuring DX - from an upper level seat. At December's Turning Point, they performed a parody of DX, then, in response to Jim Ross commenting on his website that Vince McMahon probably would not respond to the "war", and in response to their still receiving of legal warnings from WWE, they issued a "Million Dollar Challenge" to Vince McMahon and DX, offering to put up $1 million for a big fight between the DX members and themselves. Hermie Sadler of the UWF promotion later offered to host the "Million Dollar Challenge" at a UWF show during the weekend of WWE's Armageddon pay-per-view event (scheduled for December 17) citing that his event was close to Richmond, Virginia, the site of Armageddon. After the challenge was ignored, they narrowed it on the January 4 Impact!, challenging just Hickenbottom to meet them at the Alamo in his hometown of San Antonio the following Wednesday. VKM declared themselves victorious in their "war" during a promo at Final Resolution citing WWE's refusal to acknowledge their presence while fans loudly chanted both "TNA" and "VKM" during the January 8 episode of WWE Raw. In the same promo, they entered an angle with Christy Hemme, who declared that women deserve respect in wrestling and found herself heavily disagreed with and mocked by Kip James, while B.G. attempted to agree with her. To shut VKM up, Hemme brought in The Heartbreakers (Antonio Thomas and Romeo Roselli) in to TNA as mystery opponents at Destination X, but VKM made short work of them. Around this time, Lance Hoyt began hanging around with VKM, keeping Christy Hemme out of VKM's matches. In April, at Lockdown, Hemme had Serotonin face VKM on the pre-show, but again VKM came out victorious. At Sacrifice 2007, VKM lost to Hemme's new team Damaja and Basham formerly known as The Basham Brothers in World Wrestling Entertainment, though not fairly, as Basham and Damaja injured (kayfabe) BG James before the match, making it a handicap match. VKM finally defeated Basham and Damaja at Slammiversary after Kip pinned Basham, but Lance Hoyt turned on VKM after the match. Weeks later, at the Victory Road pay-per-view, VKM debuted a new valet/accomplice, the so-called "Voodoo Queen" Roxxi Laveaux. She attacked Hemme after VKM's match. On February 21, 2008, Kip turned on his partner by hitting him and his father with a crutch in a tag title match against A.J. Styles and Tomko, thus ending the stable. Videos In wrestling *'Double team finishing moves' **'Double hotshot' – 1997–1998 **'Spike piledriver' *'Managers' **Roxxi Laveaux **Triple H **Chyna **Lance Hoyt *'Entrance music' **"Oh, You Didn't Know?" by Jim Johnston (WWF; 1997–2001) **"Break It Down" by The DX Band (WWF; Theme for D-Generation X) **"Nobody Moves" by Dale Oliver (TNA; 2006) **"In My House" by Dale Oliver (TNA; 2006–2008) Championships and accomplishments *'Maryland Championship Wrestling' **MCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked them #'43' of the 100 best tag teams of the PWI Years in 2003 **PWI Tag Team of the Year (1998) *'World Wrestling Federation' **WWF Hardcore Championship (3 times) - Road Dogg (1), Billy Gunn (2) **WWF Intercontinental Championship (2 times) - Road Dogg (1), Billy Gunn (1) **WWF Tag Team Championship (5 times)The history of the WWF World Tag Team Championship (WWE.com)The history of the WWF World Tag Team Championship (Solie's title histories) References External links *(Kip Sopp's Official Website) *B.G. James's TNA Profile *Kip James's TNA Profile Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling teams and stables Category:World Wrestling Entertainment teams and stables